Trashed and Scattered
by MadCoconutWoman
Summary: While abused all her life, Chii developed a fear of men and getting close to anyone in particular. Until someone decided they wanted to be part of her life, and would do anything to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic that has been put up online. I hope you enjoy, there's a lot in store **

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the characters in this story. They belong to CLAMP. Sadly.**

Chapter 1:

Chii Hibiya was walking home from school with a bruise coming up on her right cheek. She was heading to her apartment. Chii pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the door to her apartment; it was basically one room with a kitchen, a double bed, bedside cabinet, chest of draws, a mirror in the corner of the room and a small bathroom, with no bath. She had very few ornaments; a lamp on her bedside cabinet, a vase of withering flowers on the kitchen bench (which she ate at due to her lack of a dinner table) and a photograph in a brown frame on her chest of draws. Chii locked the door behind her, dumping her bag on a chair as she walked behind the counter to the small fridge which she opened. She grabbed a can of solo and some instant noodles from the pantry to her right. After her 'meal' Chii just crashed on her bed crying, that day she once again had a run in with some guys from school on her way home.

Chii had been walking home on her normal route as usual when a bunch of upper-class delinquents' had ganged up on her and dragged her into a nearby alleyway where they raped and beat her, leaving her beaten up in the alley way all was a usual thing for her.

When Chii awoke it was already morning and she was still in her uniform; she had accidently slept in it that night- good thing she had another set. Chii went about her daily routine of having a quick shower to freshen herself up from her night of crying, and then she would get dressed, have breakfast, then brush her teeth and check to make sure she had all her things before leaving her apartment, locking the door behind her. That day though, something didn't feel right to Chii, she had this feeling that something was going to happen not; sure whether it was good or bad she ignored it, focusing her blank, brown eyes on getting through another day of torture before going home to sleep. Her only enjoyment in life.

When Chii got to her classroom she placed her bag on her desk before retrieving her stuff from it. Chii's desk was in the corner of the classroom, next to the window. She would always look out the window and would get told off for not listening, however Chii would hear every word the teacher would say and when she got home she would write notes in case she forgot something, which she didn't. The seat to her right was vacant, no one wanted to sit with her because she was anti-social, but the seat in front of her was occupied by a very sweet girl named Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura tried to get along with Chii but was always defeated by her blank emotionless stare out the window. Sakura would always tug on her own hair in frustration when that happened. Diagonal to Chii was Sakura's boyfriend Syaoran Li- he only cared for Sakura; he would do anything for her but he would ask her why she even bothered to talk to Chii since she would never converse with anyone. He also had many girls who were chasing him but since he had Sakura most of them backed off, others not so much.

After everyone was in their seats and the roll was marked the teacher announced new student would be joining their class, everyone whispered among themselves. "A new student? In the middle of fourth term?" Most of the class said. Chii's gaze never left the grey clouds out the window; she did have to admit to herself it was quite odd. The teacher silenced everyone with the smack of her ruler on his desk, then she turned to the door of the class room and told the student to come in. when the person walked into the room there were many gasps, giggles and chitter chatter from most of the girls in the class, the boys would groan disappointedly or be jealous of the new comer. Chii glanced over out of curiosity and ended up turning her whole head to stare.  
"Class, this is our new student: Fai D. Flowright."

**By the way I've just recently fixed up my chapters…. THE MADCOCONUTWOMAN IS BACK!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two my darlings **

Chapter 2

Fai put on a brilliant smile and most of the girls in class giggled and some would try to fix their hair or tuck it behind their ears cutely. Chii turned her gaze back to her clouds. 'Fake.' She thought to herself. The teacher told Fai to find a vacant seat and since everyone was at school there was no chance of him choosing a taken one. He looked around at the class; there were three vacant seats. The first being next to the book worm of the class Yuzuki, the second next to a girl giving him sweet looks and glancing at the vacant seat to her right, and Kurogane the class delinquent who had his feet on his desk and the last vacant seat was the one between Chii and Hideki, a plain boy who was always talking with his friend next to him; Shinbo. Sakura turned around to see if Chii had taken any notice of the new comer but noticed Syaoran wanting her attention so she turned back to him. Fai looked at all three seats again, two of them had girls all too eager for him to sit next to them except for one, which had a girl who seemed to take no notice of his presence. This intrigued him; he wanted to get to know this girl in the corner of the room staring out the window at the grey clouds.

Fai chose the seat next to Chii, a lot of the girls heaved disappointed sighs while others would chatter among themselves in cold tones. Fai greeted Hideki receiving no more than a 'good morning' from the shy boy. He then tried saying hello to Chii; she moved her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye for a moment, almost glaring before Syaoran turned around to Fai. "I wouldn't bother with her she won't talk to anyone." Chii broke eye contact and returned to her clouded thoughts.

"Why not?" Fai sat down and lent on his desk to talk to Syaoran who was leaning back on his chair.

"No one knows why, but sometimes she comes to school with bandaids, bandages and bruises' like the one she's got now on her cheek." It was then Fai noticed the big bluish purple bruise. "I'm Syaoran by the way."

"Nice to meet you"

"And this is Sakura." Syaoran put his hand out toward Sakura.

"Hello, nice to meet you." She said with a cute smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Fai gave her the brilliant smile from before.

"I'm Syaoran's girlfriend by the way, I've tried to talk to Chii but she always ignores me." Sakura's eyes grew worried as she tugged on her bang, "I worry about her…" just before Fai was going to ask questions the teacher but in saying:

"That's it for introductions for now you can show him around the school and talk at lunch!"

At lunch Sakura and Syaoran asked Fai to have lunch with them in an area of school with lots of trees and bushes. The three of them were talking and joking around, already good friends. Fai heard what sounded like a cat meowing while he was eating his lunch so he told Sakura and Syaoran he'd be a moment to check it out. He weaved through some bushes out of sight and saw the end of a grey tail flickering and heard a hiss; he quietly poked his head around the bush and saw a grey kitten on edge and Chii crouching down, chocolate bar in her mouth and plucking bits of chicken out of her sandwich to give to the kitten. Fai silently watched as Chii ran out of chicken to feed the cat, she placed her now only two pieces of bread and butter on the ground next to her and took a bite from her chocolate bar, and placed it on top of the bread. She crossed her arms and leant forward; the kitten walked toward her and put its paws on her knees before looking at Chii in the eyes and swiping her, leaving three small bleeding scratched across her nose. Chii tumbled back wide eyed in surprise while the kitten dashed in to the nearby bushes. Fai couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. Chii noticed Fai's presence and stood immediately, she just glared at him as he stood himself. "Sorry for laughing, it was just that you looked cute startled like that." he said ceasing his laughter with a smile, Chii glared at him for a while. "Oh, here." Fai started to search his pocket and pulled out a blue band aid. "You're bleeding, and if you don't want people asking questions I recommend you put this on." He handed her the band aid with a closed eye smile. Chii took the band aid turned and took a few steps before turning back to Fai,

"Thanks…" she said so quiet only Fai's ears could hear her soft unused voice before walking away leaving the remainder of her lunch and the surprised blond behind.

Fai didn't tell Sakura and Syaoran about his encounter with Chii, when they got back to class Chii was in her seat looking down at her desk. When Fai sat down he swore he saw Chii trying to look at the blue band aid on her nose before quickly turning her head toward the clouds as it began to rain.

**Cross eyed! I do appreciate reviews by the way. They're lovely if good ones **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Clamp and always will. **

Chapter 3:

It had been a month since Fai's arrival and he was already quite popular, for he was very talented and got along with everyone, even the class delinquent Kurogane. Fai would call him names like Kuro-pu, Kurger-burger and many more just to get on his nerves. But the one person he couldn't get close to was the one person he wanted to know most. Fai had tried on many occasions to talk to Chii and get to know her but she wouldn't speak to him; she just continued to look out the window in silence.

It was a Friday and all classes had finished for the day. Fai had been asked to help out one of the teachers. When he was heading back from helping out he could suddenly hear music playing, but how? The school was deserted- everyone had gone home. Fai followed the sound, and as he got closer he realized it was a violin playing; he stopped outside the music room and peeked into the room to find Chii, eyes closed playing a sad melody. The room was lit with the setting sun; light bounced off Chii's golden locks making Fai gape at her in awe; he looked closely at her and wondered if her low cat like ears would be soft and fluffy. Without realizing Fai had entered the room quietly closing the door behind him. Chii didn't notice him and continued to play before she finally finished and rested her arms opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the light; she then heard soft clapping and quickly turned her head to the door where Fai was applauding her. Chii stood wide eyed for a moment. "That was really beautiful Chii, where did you learn to play like that?" Fai walked towards Chii who backed away cautiously. When he was about two feet away Chii looked at her violin.

"I learnt by myself…" she replied slowly.

"Wow really?" Fai spoke softly so he didn't startle Chii; she was actually talking to him after all.

"Yes… out of books…" she could have said more but stopped herself.

"Is the violin yours?" Fai tilted his head with a smile, Chii nodded. A silent wave found its way to them and Fai found himself lifting his hand to Chii's ear, she flinched shutting her eyes tightly and started to tremble. Then Fai started to stroke the tip of Chii's sensitive ear causing her to shiver, he started to feel the soft fluffiness of her ear massaging it in the process. Chii's eyes opened slowly as her face went red, she looked at Fai; her eyes weren't blank like they normally were but instead they held a hint of pleasure and confusion. Fai then noticed what he was doing and withdrew his hand back quickly, face turning red. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he took a few steps back and looked away. Chii stood back in fright her hand on her ear thinking: 'That's weird; normally guys don't do that… I guess it's a good thing though…' There was a moment silence. Then they heard the sound of rain outside.

"Its… ok…" Chii was blushing madly, she didn't understand why but she felt very relaxed inside and she wanted to stay that way. The room was now dark and it was difficult to see, Fai looked at his glow in the dark watch. It was late.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, I have work." Fai turned on his heels and walked to the door before turning to Chii who had resumed her emotionless self. "I'll have to get you to teach me violin." He winked and left the room.

Chii had forgotten her umbrella. She was walking home, in the rain, drenched and it was late. In the corner of her eye Chii noticed a bunch of men standing under a roof of a nearby pub, there were five. "Hey, girl! Wanna join us here where it's dry!?" one of them called then turning to his mates and laughing. Chii kept walking.

"Yeah! And those drenched clothes don't look that comfortable!" another called afterward. Chii knew what they wanted, and she cursed herself for not going home sooner. She started to run as one of them approached her, but he caught her arm.

"Come on we're not that bad." The smell of alcohol from his breath made Chii feel sick. The man looked to be in his early twenties. "Oh, looky here you guys! She's got funny looking ears!" Chii froze for a moment. She didn't want _anyone_ to touch her ears, and yet she let _him_ do it before…

"No…" Chii started to squirm; the man wrapped his other arm around her. For once since the incident Chii put up a protest, quiet, but a protest. Her struggling caused the man to stumble; he regained his composure and slapped Chii hard on the cheek. Chii used all her strength to try push the man away but he was too strong. He was about to slap her again when he suddenly stopped mid swing, a hand clasped around his wrist.

"Hey! Stop tormenting that poor girl!" when Chii opened her closed eyes she saw that her saviour was none other than Fai. Fai twisted the man's arm behind his back and making him let Chii go, his 'mates' had ditched and gone back inside when they saw Fai leave the pub where he works as a waiter and bartender. When Chii was released she fell in to a muddy puddle beneath her. "Are you ok?" Fai let go of the man who stumbled back to the pub following his friends. He reached out to help Chii up but after seeing the fear deep in her eyes filled with tears he could not find it in himself to run after her when she got up and ran away, into the night.

**Your opinion would be very helpful in my motivation! The next chapter is where things get interesting *evil smile* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry but this will be my last update for a while I'm going to Fiji for like ten days, tomorrow. So I just had to get this up today just to have you sitting on the edge of your seats for the next chapter. Sorry :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Clamp. Except the mentioned Lydia, I OWN her. XD**

Chapter 4:

Chii didn't come to school for the rest of the term. It was school holidays and Fai had his hands full with holiday homework and his job at the pub near his house. Fai lived alone in a big modern house surrounded by many fruits trees, rose bushes and had an indoor swimming pool. The house belongs to his family and he decided to live there all of a sudden (actually he ran away.). Fai was putting away dishes he just washed when he noticed the pile of paper on his bench. Chii's home work had been given to him because he had seen her last. Fai's mind flashed back to when he last saw her; he had never seen that much fear in someone's eyes ever before, especially while looking at him. He was really worried about Chii, he felt like he needed to see her but he couldn't. He didn't know how.

As it was nearing Christmas the weather was getting cold and it would snow from time to time. The streets had Christmas lights and ornaments all around. Fai wrapped his scarf around his neck as he left work an hour early because he was told to go home and rest, for he spent most of the night before thinking about Chii and couldn't sleep. Fai walked with his hands in his pockets down the quiet street; he kicked a rock into a metal dumpster in an alley way making a loud noise that echoed through the silence. He was about to walk away when he heard something move on the other side of the dumpster; he stopped walking thinking it was just a cat but soon heard the sound of someone breathing heavily. Fai poked his head around the dumpster to quite indeed find someone there. "Chii?" he questioned slowly approaching the figure with her head down sitting against a wall, clothes torn and strung everywhere, legs apart, bruises and cuts all over her freezing body and blood seeping out from where she sat. "Chii! Are you alright?! What happened?!" he knelt down in front of her then noticed the blood, lifting her head he moved her blond hair from her eyes which opened slightly tears pouring from them.

"As it turns out… I was... preg…nant…" she just managed to say before losing consciousness. Fai's eyes widened 'Pregnant?' he thought but pushed it a way as he took his warm jacket off and put it around the frozen Chii, picking her up and rushing to his house not too far away.

When Chii awoke she ached all over. Lifting her heavy eyelids Chii realized that she had no clue where she was. Not able to move the rest of her body she turned her head to the side to see she was in someone else's house, someone else's room and someone else's bed but she noticed that this someone else was in fact in the room; his blond hair sprawled out over his arms and face as he slept leaning on the bed Chii was in. She then felt surprising warmth in her hand; Fai was holding her hand as he slept. Chii's mind wondered- she tried to remember what had happened; she remembered walking home from the shops after getting hot chocolate powder because she craved hot chocolate when she got attacked again. Tears started to fill her eyes and slid down her face wetting her hair slightly, when she noticed Fai's fingers starting to twitch and he lifted his head slowly wiping sleep from his eyes. Chii stared at him realizing who it was. Her hand twitched itself and Fai noticed. He looked at her and saw she was awake but crying. "Good morning." He said slowly, trying not to scare her. Chii's gaze softened and the tears stopped, but Fai grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his bedside cabinet and wiped the leftover tears away. When he went to remove his hand from Chii's she gripped his hand, not letting go. Fai looked at her, curiosity in his eyes but Chii didn't change her expression. Fai sat himself down next to the bed, still holding her hand. Chii felt comfortable holding someone's hand; she hadn't since she was little and she liked it. Suddenly a low grumble came from Chii's stomach; her eye brows lifted, her eyes widening. Fai couldn't help but chuckle. "Well you have been asleep for four days." He commented. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." Fai stood and helped Chii lift herself up, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Chii realized that she was in fact wearing a large white shirt; probably one of Fai's and striped pyjama pants. She had purple underwear on that wasn't hers and no bra; she looked to Fai in confusion. "I called a nurse down to clean you up and check on you every day, she bought you the underwear." he explained. "But the clothes are mine." Chii grabbed the shirt to look at it then noticed that she also had bandages all over her too. Her stomach grumbled again. "Let's get you some food shall we?" Fai said as he guided her out of his room down the hall way and to the large kitchen and dining room. Sitting Chii down at the table he asked what she would like with a smile on his face. When she didn't answer he headed for the pantry and started to name things he could make until she finally nodded to a ham and cheese toasted sandwich and a glass of orange and mango juice.

While Chii was eating her meal Fai told her that he'd found her and taken her home and being unsure about her feelings toward hospitals. He got one of his family's private nurses to see her; also explaining that she'd been asleep for four days and informing her that it was around three in the afternoon. Chii was almost finished when she jumped as Fai's home phone suddenly rang; it was the nurse calling to see how Chii was doing and informing him that she couldn't come over till the next day. Fai explained to her that Chii was awake and had eaten before arranging for her to come over the next day to check on her.

When Fai put the phone down Chii had just put her plate and glass in the sink and looked at him, head cocked to the side in question. "That was Lydia, the nurse I was talking about. She can't see you today but if you stay tonight and get some rest she can see you tomorrow." He said smile on his face. Chii nodded; she really wanted the company and she felt that Fai was a good person.

Fai had taken Chii on a full tour of his house explaining where everything was if she needed it and showed her the door of the one room she could not enter, the study. The spare room had to be cleaned out before they could make it a guest room, they would do that tomorrow with Lydia if Chii wanted to stay longer. When they got back to Fai's room he helped Chii get back into bed, he propped up a few pillows to her to lean on then sat on the bed in front of her his legs hanging off the side. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with some strange white swirl like pattern on the front and dark blue jeans, he wasn't wearing socks. "So… do you mind me asking how you ended up in that alley way?" Fai questioned hesitantly. Chii looked at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

"I… I was… craving hot chocolate, so I went to the convenient store to get some but on my way home… I was attacked… they dragged me into the alley way behind the dumpster and… gang raped me…" she said her head down and tears rolling down her cheeks, Fai grabbed a tissue and sat next to her whipping them away. Chii put her face in her hands. "Again…" she added. Fai's eyes widened, 'Again?' his eyebrows knitted together as he put an arm around Chii to comfort her. Chii snuggled up to his warmth and Fai put his other arm around her too, rubbing her back to comfort her.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACK! I had a lot of fun and thought of so many new ideas for this story and can't wait to write them all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Clamp, except Lydia, she's MINE! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

It was getting late and Fai had work that night. "I'm sorry Chii, I have to go to work now." He lifted her head and looked into her glassy blood shot eyes. He petted her head and laid her down, as he went to get some socks from his draw Chii grabbed the hem of his shirt. Fai turned and his deep crystal blue eyes met the glassy pleading brown eyes of Chii.

"Don't go." She pleaded softy.

"Chii…" Fai kneeled next to the bed and looked into her eyes a hand on her cheek. "I promise I'll be home before you wake up." He assured her, staying with her till she fell asleep then heading off for work.

Fai was highly frustrated when he got to work at the pub. How could anyone rape an innocent girl like that? And then leave her in an alley way to die?! He was cleaning a glass thinking about the state Chii was in when he found her; that's when he realized that if he left work at his normal time by the time he would have found her, _if_ he found her, she would be dead. Now he was really pissed. Fai tried to keep his composure but couldn't hide the huge pissed off mark on his head. His boss Watanuki, noticed this. Watanuki, the owner of the pub, looked to be in his late twenties, was very tall and slim, had shaggy black hair, wore glasses and his eyes were different colours, one blue and one brown. Watanuki put his hand on Fai's shoulder. "Relax Fai, your too tense." He commented.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm very frustrated at the moment." Fai placed the glass on a shelf behind him.

"Oh, I know that feeling." Watanuki started to make a cocktail when a tall lady with long black hair showed up.

"Watanuki," she had a serious look before looking at the cocktail he put before her, her face lit up and she smiled deviously. "So you did remember I'd be coming tonight." She cheered.

"Yes Yuuko, how could I forget when you tormented me about it yesterday." He sighed, Yuuko always got Watanuki to make her drinks, and she liked the way he made them.

"Oh, hello there Fai." Yuuko looked at Fai while sipping at her drink.

"Hello Miss Ichihara." He said back, Yuuko was one of the teachers at school. His class's teacher.

"Oh gosh Mr D. Flowright, please just call me Yuuko out of school." She winked sipping her drink again. "By the way, I saw some guy harassing a girl when I walked past the door earlier, could one of you go save the poor doll?" she pleaded.

"Fai, your felling a bit frustrated right?" Watanuki turned to Fai.

"Yeah."

"Then how bout you go out there rescue the girl let her go on her way then you can let out your frustration on the drunken guy bring him inside pay for a drink for him and I'll tell him he got into a fight with a passer-by, hmm?" Watanuki smiled.

"Are you sure?" Fai questioned hesitantly raising an eyebrow. "Seems a bit mean. Not to mention unfair for him."

"Just this once. I can tell you need it." Watanuki winked.

"If you say so." Fai smiled before leaving the building to vent.

When Fai got home Chii was still sleeping, he didn't want to wake her so he just slept on his pull out bed couch, like he had the last few nights, in the clothes he was wearing.

Chii awoke with the sun in her eyes as Fai opened the curtains to wake her; she buried her head in the blankets. Fai tugged on the blankets and tore them from her grasp. "Come on Chii, its morning, I've made you hot chocolate." he whispered in her ear purposely blowing in it afterward. Chii's ear twitched making her open her eyes.

"Really?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes. Fai picked up the cup he placed on the coaster on his bed side cabinet and waited for Chii to sit up before handing the hot drink to her.

"You were craving this weren't you?" he smiled. Chii looked in to the cup and took a sip before placing it down in her lap still holding it though.

"Yes, thank you." And to Fai's surprise Chii looked him in the eyes and gave him a small but beautiful smile and Fai returned it with his own genuine smile.

Lydia arrived after lunch around three, when Fai answered the door Chii was right behind him. Chii had been flowing him around all day not leaving his side except when one of them had to go to the toilet, but Fai had managed to get her to let him leave when he gave her some other clothes of his to put on. Lydia was about 25 years old she had a black coat on over her blue jeans and purple jumper, most of her shoulder length red hair was tied back in a small ponytail with some front parts falling out and green eyes. When Lydia saw Chii she instantly walked up to her and hugged her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're awake!" she cheered happily, when she let go Chii instantly hid behind Fai a bit freaked out. "Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie, my name is Lydia. I'm the one who Fai called to help look after you." She explained who she was. Chii just gripped Fai's shirt and remained silent. "Shy one isn't she." Lydia turned her attention to Fai.

"She's always been like that, but after what happened the other day I'm not surprised she's afraid." Fai told Lydia while grabbing Chii's hand to comfort her, and they all walked to the lounge room Fai sat Chii on the couch that he had folded back up earlier and Lydia sat on the lounge chair diagonal from them facing the glass top coffee table and Fai made Chii stay seated while he went to make tea and coffee, and get biscuits for them all. Now it was just Chii and Lydia.

"So Chii, how are you feeling?" Lydia asked. Chii looked at Lydia for a while before finally answering her.

"I feel, alright I guess." She answered.

"Is that good?" Lydia leant forward.

"Yeah…"

"Well that's good." Lydia smiled. Fai walked in with a tray of tea, coffee, chocolate scotch finger biscuits and caramel koalas. He put the tray on the coffee table and made Chii sit at the end of the couch so she could talk to Lydia better before sitting himself.

"So…" Lydia picked up her cup and took a sip; Fai gave Chii hers and grabbed his own. "Chii, do you have a boyfriend?" Lydia asked seriously.

"No." Chii replied honestly. Lydia took a deep breath.

"Ok Chii, did you _know_ you werepregnant?"

**Reviews are most appreciated thank you! *bows***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! YAY! This chapter is all about Chii's past. I hope you enjoy this dramatic chapter. **

**Me: Lydia darling Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lydia: sure! She doesn't own any of the characters. Except me because I'm awesome! XP**

Chapter 6:

"No. not at first, but I suspected it." Chii said slowly.

"Suspected?" Lydia questioned.

"The symptoms showed up… but I didn't think anything of it at the time. It had happened many times before and I had never gotten pregnant." Chii continued still with a neutral expression.

"Many times before?" Fai questioned.

"Have you had _previous_ boyfriends?" Lydia rephrased her earlier question.

"No." Chii replied again.

"Then, _how _did you get pregnant?" Lydia asked.

Chii took a breath. "I have been bashed and raped by men many times… and a couple of months ago the day before Fai came to school actually, it had been a while since I had been… attacked, four months, I thought it wasn't going to happen again… but it did." Fai was sitting there in shock, his fists clenched.

Lydia listened, worry plastered on her face. "And that happened to be the time you got pregnant… but the other night, the trauma from everything that happened and the conditions must have caused you to miscarry… in a way that's lucky, if you didn't miscarry then you would have, from what I've heard probably ended up having the child right?" Lydia looked Chii in the eyes.

"Yes, I probably would have." Chii's eyes shifted to her drink. There was silence.

"How could they do that?" Fai said his head down.

"Men can be like that Fai, it's hard to believe I know, just be glad you're not like that at all." Lydia told him. Chii put one of her hands on one of his clenched fists for comfort; he relaxed and intertwined his fingers with hers. Fai lifted his head to look into Chii's eyes.

"Thankyou Chii." He said with a small smile, which Chii returned.

Fai asked Chii if she wanted to stay a few more days to 'recover' from her incident and she agreed (to be honest they just wanted each other's company.). So the three of them cleaned out the spare room and found a spare mattress to put on the floor for Chii to sleep on and a lamp. They also had the original stuff placed or stacked in and in front of the wardrobe. It would do. They vacuumed the room and put a clean sheet on the mattress. Lydia checked all of Chii's wounds to make sure they were healing properly before leaving them to go to Chii's apartment to collect some things for Chii so she could stay longer. On the way there Chii stayed very close to Fai afraid that every person they saw would turn around and attack her.

When they finally got to Chii's apartment she was glad she hid the spare key sticky taped under the welcome mat she had only for that purpose. They entered the small place but didn't stay long; Chii packed some things in a bag and turned to Fai who was looking at the photo frame on her chest of draws. "Who are they?" he asked looking at the people in the photograph. There were four people, a man looked to be in his early twenties, a woman leaning on his shoulder and had long black hair and two little five year old girls holding hands, twins, both looked exactly the same with long blond hair and twinkling brown eyes, only one of them had the low catlike ears.

"My family…" Chii lifted her bag onto her back and Fai grabbed another bag which had a pillow and blanket stuffed inside and then they left to go back to Fai's house.

_The two girls from the photograph were playing together happily in their childhood home with their mum and dad sitting on the couch watching them play. _She was only five…_ "Hey Chii, when were older and get married we should have a double wedding!" one of the girls said excitedly. _

"_Of course Freya, that will be lots of fun!" Chii's smile was big and happy. When suddenly three strange people entered the room, they were dressed in black and had evil looks on their faces they asked to talk to Chii's father and left the room with him. A few moments passed and a gunshot was fired, the three girls rushed out of the room to see what happened. The men were not to be seen but their father was, only he was on the ground blood seeping from under his dead body. _

Chii woke up on Fai's couch with her head in his lap, Fai was stroking her hair. Tears from Chii's eyes fell onto Fai's pants. "Nightmare?" Fai asked. Chii didn't know he knew she was awake.

"A memory." She admitted.

"Did you want to tell me? It could help." Chii lifted herself from Fai's lap and sat back to look him in the face.

"I guess…" Chii explained her dream to Fai who listened intently.

"What happened after the incident?" he asked. "What about your older twin sister? And your mother." Chii looked down she didn't really want to tell anyone what happened but she felt she could trust Fai to keep her secret.

"Well…"

_It had been ten years since the incident Chii and Freya are 15 and are about to start at a new high school. The girls' mother Chitose was making dinner in the kitchen while the girls set the table when they heard a knock at the door. "Freya, Chii! Can you watch the pot so it doesn't boil over?" Chitose asked the girls. _

"_Sure mum!" they said in unison walking into the kitchen smiling. They only trusted each other and their mother. When Chitose opened the door it was her new husband. After her husband's death she was forced into getting remarried so she could look after her two children. Only he had the three shady men with him, they barged inside grabbing Chitose who was frightened and screaming and dragging her to the lounge room. The two girls poked their heads into the room to see what was going on and to their horror it was happening again. Chitose was being beaten by her 'husband' who was yelling at her, the girls jumped into the room to stop him but were grabbed by the three men who tied the girls hands behind their backs and sat them against a wall hitting them every time they moved or said a word. Their mother was brutally raped and beaten in front of their eyes, then a shot was heard and their mother went limp and lifeless. The girls had tears streaming down their faces they looked at each other realizing that they were all they had left. But even that didn't last long; the men then separated the two and focused on Freya on their stepfather's order treating her the same way as he did to Chitose. _

"_Freya!" Chii yelled before getting slapped in the face. After they finished beating and raping Freya the three men turned to Chii. _

"_What do we do with her?" one asked as he pulled out his gun again. _

"_Leave her be!"Freya called but then had the gun pointed at her. Chii's eyes widened. The girls' stepfather knelt next to Freya and grabbed her chin to face him._

"_Oh, don't worry Freya dear. I intend to let her live, I have plans for her, unlike you." He let her go and gave the man a signal to shoot and he did. _

"_No! Freya!" Chii's tears could not stop. They all turned to Chii and started to approach before her stepfather stopped them. _

"_No. this girl is MINE." He commanded in a stern voice the men all left the room. He knelt down to Chii with a hand on the wall next to her head. Chii was so horrified and traumatized she couldn't move, yet she could not close her eyes. The man grabbed her chin and planted his lips to hers hungrily exploring her mouth before sliding his hands down her sides stripping her of her clothing and looking her over before licking his lips and pushing her down on the carpet. _

"_You are now mine and always will be, and when you are a little bit older I will find you and you will not leave my side and be mine forever. But for now, goodbye my little girl." He whispered in her ear before zipping his pants up and leaving the house with the three men. _

_Chii tried to pull herself together she got her clothes together and got dressed tears still streaming down her face she fixed up her mothers and sisters clothing and lied them on the carpet together. Suddenly Chii could smell smoke, 'the pot' she thought as she tried to stand. The pot had boiled over and had somehow started a fire that had engulfed most of the kitchen. Chii instantly ran to her room and opened the top draw of her bedside table grabbing her phone, and then grabbed the suitcase near her door packed to go camping. _It all seemed so conveniently planed_. She ran down the hall to the door slipping on her shoes as she slid out the door but not before grabbing a brown photo frame with her mother's most important picture in it. _

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Reviews are great motivation so it would be nice if I got some. ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where the friendship between the two become stronger, even when Chii isn't staying with Fai anymore. **

Chapter 7:

Chii's eyes were red and sore from crying. Fai looked her I the eyes before asking more questions. "Why did you grab the photo? And how did you end up in the apartment, because you don't have a job do you?" he felt bad asking but he really wanted to know.

"Mother always told us that if something happened to her or the house to grab the photo frame, we never knew why but as it turned out she had secretly stored money and phone numbers behind the photo." Chii explained. "I used the money to stay in a motel and buy food for about a week until I finally got hold of someone who would listen to me. My uncle on mum's side; he supports me and told me I didn't have to work, that he would give me money and hope that he could see me be happy."

"You're not happy though are you?" Fai said.

"No, not really… I miss them… I was always the odd one. Everyone loved Freya, she was always more social, confident…" Chii named all the things her and others loved about her sister. "…and she didn't have weird ears like mine…" she lowered her head but Fai put a finger on her chin and lifted her head.

"I think your ears are beautiful Chii." He reached up and started to stroke and massage her ear. "They are the most beautiful ears I've ever seen." Chii shuddered and put her hand on top of Fai's and looked at him with the same look as when he caught her playing violin in the school except without the confusion in her eyes. Chii was not able to break eye contact and found herself leaning toward Fai who also found himself learning toward Chii. He stopped massaging her ear to move his hand to her cheek and slowly inched forward. Both of them could hear their hearts pounding, their lips only a centimetre away when Chii's eyes closed and she collapsed onto Fai's lap. Fai looked down to her realizing she had just fallen asleep he started to stroke her hair.

This time when Chii woke up it was morning and she was on the mattress Fai had set up for her. The next few days were pretty much the same; get up eat follow Fai around all day, eat and sleep. Chii found she was becoming quite talkative and the visits from Lydia were nice. The days passed quickly and on the fourth day Chii knew it was time to go home. After that Chii and Fai didn't really see each other they called each other every few days however on Christmas day…

Chii woke up to hear knocking at her door, she dragged herself from the covers of her bed and approached her door nearly tripping on her clothes she had lying on the ground; she was going to clean that later. When she opened the door there was a blond blue eyed man standing there with his coat and gloves on a big smile on his face and he was nearly singing when he said "Merry Christmas Chii!" a horrified look struck Chii's face as she slammed her door shut span on her heels and ran to her chest of draws throwing on a random pair of jeans and a long sleeved top and chucked all the clothes on the floor into her washing basket before returning to the door with a brush in hand getting rid of her bed hair.

"Uh… Fai? Are you still there?" Chii poked her head out the door and the blond was still there smile on his face. "You can come in now…" she opened the door letting him in. Fai chuckled to himself when he noticed Chii's bed messed up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked taking off his gloves and putting them in his coat pocket before taking that off and putting it on a chair.

"Maybe…" Chii looked away her cheeks puffed, she headed to her kitchen. "Want tea?" she asked flicking the kettle on.

"Yeah, sure." Fai sat on a chair and lent on the bench he pulled a small box wrapped in gold paper from his pocket and started to fiddle with it in his hands.

"Sugar?"

"One." Chii turned around and placed a cup full of hot tea in front of Fai while sipping her own and getting a chair to sit across from him. "Here… Merry Christmas." Fai said as he slid the box along the table in front of Chii. She looked at him funny before unwrapping the paper revealing the box actually covered in purple velvet. She opened the box and inside was two black pearl earrings. Chii's eyes widened and lit up she put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, they're beautiful… thank you so much." Chii smiled before placing them down and heading to her bed opening the bottom draw of her bedside cabinet and retrieving a package from the draw wrapped in silver paper.

"Merry Christmas." She said shyly as she handed it to Fai and sat back down sipping her tea. Fai slowly tore the paper to reveal a soft navy blue knitted scarf. "I know it's a bit cliché but you said you lost your scarf so…" Chii fidgeted.

"I love it Chii, thank you." Fai wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Want me to put the earrings in for you?" he asked.

"If you want." Fai put Chii's earing in for her and they both laughed. The two of them spent Christmas together at Chii's house playing games and such. Chii learnt that Fai had run away from his real home and moved into the house he was in now, his parents were also dead but he had a brother at home with his 'foster parents'. Chii knew he didn't want to say why he left so she didn't press the matter but she was glad to find something out about Fai for a change. Chii asked Fai if he wanted to stay the night instead of walking home so late but he told her he'd be fine and left wearing his new scarf and Chii stroked her earrings as she walked inside for the night locking the door behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed. I've already written the next chapter which I really would like reviews on because Lydia and I are evil. **

**Lydia: but of course **

**You'll have to read the next chapter to find out why. When I put it up that is. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okies, we now have chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, blab la bla…**

Chapter 8:

It was the last day of the year and Chii was sitting on her bed playing violin. Her melody was neutral to begin with but when she started to remember her Christmas she stood and her song became happy as she spun around the room playing. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, _it's Fai I bet._ She thought to herself while approaching the door practically skipping and who was standing there? But Fai of course. Chii happily let him in. Fai noticed Chii was holding her violin. "You've been playing haven't you." More of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have." Chii answered anyway. She asked him if he wanted a drink and they both ended up having a glass of apple juice.

"I assume you're spending New Year's alone?" Fai asked.

"Yes… You?"

"Same here." He smiled.

"That's why you're here isn't it?" Chii raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." He gave her a closed eye smile. Chii finished her drink and placed her cup in the sink, grabbed her violin and started playing a quick paced complicated song.

Fai placed his empty glass in the sink. "Hey, you were gonna teach me violin remember?" he smiled walking to Chii.

"But of course." Chii replied finishing off her song.

It was a few minutes from midnight and Fai was starting to get the hang of the violin. "Wow, for someone who is meant to be good at everything you suck at the violin!" Chii laughed.

Fai Blushed. "I'm getting the hang of it." He played another off key tune which made Chii giggle. After Chii's fit of laughter the phone rang.

"Hang on I'll get that." She darted to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Chii." Said a mature, snobbish female voice.

"Auntie Marie?" Chii asked.

"Yes, it's me. Unfortunately your uncle Frank has passed away." Chii's eyes started to water.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said quietly.

"Yes you should be. And because of his passing you won't be receiving payments anymore and I will not pay them. I will no longer have anything to do with you or that stepfather of yours." Chii's eyes widened her heart started pounding and she felt queasy at the mention of him. "And you are not stable enough to work, I'm surprised you can even go to school and you will have to move out of your apartment within the next week. Happy New Year, Chii." Marie hung up. Chii slowly moved the phone from her ear, tears streaking down her face and when she placed the phone back down in its spot fireworks lit up the sky… Chii's knees' bent as she collapsed on the floor her head in her hands, Fai quickly rushed to her side putting an arm around her.

"What happened?" he asked, both of them sitting on the floor. Chii told Fai about the phone call. "So you have nowhere to go?" he asked leaning over to see Chii's face. She nodded. Fai sat up, a look of intense thinking on his face. He bit his lip. "How about you stay with me?" he blurted out. Chii looked up quickly her eyes wide.

"Really?" She asked. Fai started to blush; he couldn't believe he actually suggested it. He had been thinking about it for a while because he was worried about her being alone because of her past.

"Uh, yeah. I have plenty of room at my house for one more person we can just make the guest room yours." He looked away for a brief moment before turning his head back for an answer. Chii was silent in surprise for a moment before her eyes filled with tears again and she flung her arms around Fai's neck hugging him and ended up pushing him over in the process.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried, Fai lay on the ground Chii on top of him stroking her hair.

"I promise this will be a better year for both of us."

That week Chii moved in with Fai, in her new room she had her double bed in a corner. Her bedside cabinet next to it, some of her stuff in the wardrobe and her chest of draws against another wall opposite the window. Fai had also found a fluffy purple rug for Chii to put on her floor. When Chii saw the rug she stared at it a bit before turning to Fai in question. "Your room looked a bit plain so I decided to add something to it." He smiled. Chii ended up becoming quite accustomed to living with Fai she liked having someone around and Fai enjoyed her company, it reminded him of the old times with his younger twin brother Yuui. Fai told Chii that she didn't need to get a job because his family owned the house so he didn't need to pay rent or anything he just needed money for food and other luxuries so he could afford another person around.

One day Chii was walking around the house bored, her IPod had died and she couldn't find her charger and her phone was useless when it came to entertaining her. She walked down the hallway to Fai's room, surely he could find something for her to do. Chii opened the door to find Fai sitting on his bed reading a book. She looked closer at him when he turned his head. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Fai." She said walking up to the bed.

"I don't." he took them off. "I was just wondering what it would be like to read with them on, as it turns out they're useless." He studied them before placing them down next to him, he looked up to Chii. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"I'm bored." She admitted. Fai closed his book.

"You want to play a game?" he asked placing the book on the bedside cabinet.

"What game?"

"You choose."

"Do you think I'd be bored if I could decide what to do?" Chii raised an eye brow.

"Sorry." Fai chuckled. "Hmmm… how about hide and seek?" Chii shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

Chii was first to count. She counted to twenty and went to search the house. Chii found Fai easily, behind the couch. Then it was Chii's turn to hide, she quietly snuck into the backyard and found a tree that had almost like vines hanging down to the ground around the whole thing. _Perfect. _Chii weaved herself through the vinelike branches and sat in the shade of the tree silently. It had been about fifteen minutes before Chii could hear Fai walking around the backyard, she watched as his shadow walked past and accidently giggled the second time it went past. Chii heard the rustle of branches behind her; she turned to see Fai poking his head inside. "Nice hiding spot you've found." He said as he entered Chii's hiding spot.

"Took you awhile to find me." She smiled. Fai sat next to her and looked around. Chii relaced and lent back on her hands, accidently putting her fingers just on top of Fai's own fingers, which in response automatically found himself lacing his fingers into hers but she didn't resist, instead she did the same back. Then both of them at the same time looked at each other but didn't say a word. Fai removed his weight from his other hand and slowly leaned toward Chii who was moving to look at Fai strait on. When Fai lent forward Chii lent back enticing him to follow her when he stopped she grabbed his arm pulling him down on top of her slowly, he placed his hand on the grass above her head leaning on his elbow and the other still holding her hand as well. Chii's grip on Fai's arm loosened as she moved it to his hair playing around with the blond locks. Fai lightly put his forehead on Chii's who tilted her head making their lips only millimetres away this time. Both of them closed their eyes and Fai closed the ever so small gap between their lips and gently kissed Chii. It wasn't like any kiss Chii had ever received before; it was gentle, caring and full of love. Their lips parted but only for a brief moment when Chii lifted her head slightly to join them again. Chii removed her hand from Fai's and wrapped her arm around his neck, her other hand still in his hair. Fai moved his now free hand down Chii's side slowly, this time when their lips parted; he licked her lower lip slightly asking permission for a deeper kiss. Permission was granted. Chii was timid at first but got the hang of intertwining her tongue with Fai's. Fai's hand reached Chii's hip who raised her body wanting to be closer to him when Fai's phone suddenly rang. Both of them froze their eyes snapped open as they parted and sat up quickly, faces red. Then Fai answered his phone. Both of them were embarrassed and didn't quite understand what had just happened.

**So? What do you think? Did I make you think they would actually do it? Hee hee I told you we were evil. They go back to school in the next chapter.**

**By the way i go back to school soon so he updates will become not so frequent, sorry. I will try hard to keep them coming so keep the reviews coming, they help motivate me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the late update; I've just been so busy lately. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

As it turned out, Lydia was the one who called asking if what Fai texted her was true; that Chii was now living with him. Lydia was the only person the two decided to tell about them living together since she was the nurse who looked after Chii and had the right to know. After Lydia said goodbye and hung up Chii and Fai felt very awkward, they had no clue what to do or say. Thoughts of what would have most likely happened if Lydia didn't ring ran though their heads and they both blushed madly, glancing at each other every now and then.

Dinner that night was quiet and awkward. But they both couldn't stand it and needed to say something soon before going to sleep and resuming the awkwardness in the morning. They finished their meal, Fai tried to think of things to say but Chii was first to speak up. "We go back to school next week don't we?" she asked not looking at him directly but trying to make eye contact.

"Yes. On Monday we go back." He stood and took both their plates to the sink. "Are you looking forward to it?" he asked.

"Not really." Chii admitted.

"Why not?" Fai walked back to the table.

"I don't really have a reason to go other than I have no choice." Chii stood.

"Then how about you make a friend?" Fai tilted his head slightly smile on his face.

"But I have; you."

"Other than me." Chii pouted slightly.

"I guess…" She looked away.

"Great, Now how bout we watch a movie, hmm?" Fai asked. Both of them returned to normal but that night before they went to sleep they laid in their beds wondering _why _they did what they did.

It was the first day back at school; it was the new school year and in fact it was their last year of school. They were now the top of the school. Chii and Fai walked to school together everyone was still in the same class and same seats as they were the year before. Fai walked into the classroom and greeted most of the class, Chii walked in behind him and headed straight to her seat and sat down. A moment later a figure appeared before her. "Good morning Chii, welcome back to school." Sakura said timidly, twirling her fingers nervously. Chii turned and faced Sakura, her eyes then found Fai's gaze from the other side of the room. He nodded. She looked back to Sakura.

"Good morning." Chii gave Sakura a small smile and looked back to Fai who smiled at her. Sakura's face lit up as he put her hands over her mouth and ran over to where Syaoran had just walked into the classroom and was talking to Fai.

"Syaoran, Fai! Chii said good morning to me." She said excitedly. Fai congratulated her and Syaoran just looked at them confused. "Oh, Fai told me to try and say good morning to Chii and she said good morning back." Sakura explained her smile bright, and then Yuuko walked into the classroom telling them all to get into their seats.

At lunch Fai casually asked Chii to join himself, Syaoran and Sakura for lunch and she agreed. When they all sat together they got a few whispers and weird looks from the people around them but ignored it.

It took a while but about a month through school the four of them became very good friends. Chii and Sakura were very close; Chii could trust her no matter what. It was like the connection she had with her sister. It was a Friday and Chii was sitting at her desk thinking. Recently she'd been teaching Fai violin on Fridays at home, he was getting better, slowly. When suddenly Sakura slammed her hands on Chii's desk frightening her. "Come sleep over at my house tonight!" she announced.

"What?" Chii's face held confusion.

"I want you to have a sleep over at my house tonight." Sakura repeated. Chii stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, I just have to cancel something and get my stuff together and I'll be there. How do I get there?" Chii asked.

"Meet me at the fountain near the edge of town with your stuff. I'll be there and take you to my house. Oh, you won't need blankets or pillows just your pyjamas and stuff." Sakura happily got her things together. "Five o'clock ok? See you then." She skipped out the classroom door, grabbed Syaoran's hand and walked home. When Chii met up with Fai in the classroom she told him her plans with Sakura.

"So we will have to postpone the violin lessons for tomorrow night then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Chii put her bag on her back and the started to walk home.

"Don't be. You have every right to make plans with your friends. I think I may even invite Syaoran over for a while later then." He put his hand on his chin. Chii giggled.

"Thank you."

Fai decided he wanted to walk Chii to the fountain because he didn't want her leave alone. When they reached the fountain Sakura was already there wearing a beautiful light pink dress with long sleeves, gold embroidery and white three quarter leggings underneath. She had a look of question when the two approached. "Fai? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I happen to run into Chii on my way out to Syaoran's so I walked her here." Syaoran lived close by. Chii nodded at the cover up story. Sakura raised an eyebrow slightly before grabbing Chii's hand.

"Come let's go to my house!" She pretty much dragged Chii away who said a small bye to Fai before following her friend.

The two of them walked toward the outskirts of the city and Sakura stopped them in front of a huge gate. Beyond the gate was a long, wide path with trees' and flowers on both sides and at the end a big roundabout and _the_ castle. The massive white and gold structure stood before them. Chii's eyes widened when Sakura walked over to the intercom and said as she pressed the button: "It's me, Sakura, I'm home!" suddenly the huge gate opened and a bell chimed as they reached the big gold double doors that opened before them.

"Welcome home Princess Sakura." Said the two men opening the door. Chii's surprise was written all over her face. Sakura just grabbed Chii's hand and led her inside the large room decked out with elegant chandeliers and ornaments. Chii didn't have much time to look around as Sakura led her up some stairs and down a long hallway with large photos in frames hanging on the walls. They then reached two rooms; one had 'guest room' written in fancy silver paint; they entered that room first.

"This is the room you will stay in Chii." Sakura said opening the door for her friend. The room was very big, it had an en-suite, a walk-in wardrobe, a king sized four post bed with white curtains hanging over it, a white vanity with deep blue embroidery, matching furniture all around the room, couches, chairs, a table, Chest of draws, curtains and a gold chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

"Wow…" was all Chii could say. "This is the room I will stay in?" she looked around and placed her bag at the end of the bed moving back the curtains to reveal white bed covers with Blue roses embroidered on them.

"Yep, come I'll show you my room." Sakura walked to the next door that had 'Sakura's room' painted in gold on the white door. She opened the door. Sakura's room was a similar design to the other room only significantly larger, with a balcony, a way lager bed, and pink cherry blossom patterns everywhere, even on the chandelier.

That night the two girls sat on Sakura's bed and talked hugging pillows and laughing. "Hey Chii, do you have someone you like?" Sakura asked. Chii paused in thought for a moment.

"What do you mean? I like you, Fai and Syaoran. You guys are my friends." She said innocently. Sakura laughed.

"Not quite what I meant. I mean do you have someone you're interested in, like romantic feelings." Sakura asked again. Chii thought for a moment.

"I don't know… how do I tell?" Sakura looked at Chii eyes wide.

"Ahem, well I guess, you think of them a lot, when you see them you feel warm and when you're close to them your heart pounds and you just want to lean in and kiss them." Sakura explained thinking of Syaoran. Chii looked at Sakura, she thought about it. Blush found its way to her cheeks when she found herself instantly thinking of Fai.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blabla they belong to Clamp bla…..**

Chapter 10:

Chii didn't know for sure. Maybe she just liked him as a friend. _Then why did I kiss him? _She thought. Sakura noticed Chii's red face. "So you do have someone you like?!" She leaned toward Chii, a devious look on her face. "So have you told him?"

"I don't even know if I like him in that way…" Chii started to twiddle her fingers.

"From the look on your face and what you're doing _and _the fact that even the thought about him must mean you like him!" Sakura insisted.

"But how do I know for sure?" Sakura leant back, her hand on her chin in thought.

"Who is it?" she asked. Chii fidgeted. "Who is the person on your mind right now?"

"Fai…" Chii said quietly.

"Knew it." Sakura said clicking her fingers with a swinging motion on one arm.

"What? How?" Chii didn't understand.

"its kinda obvious when you are always with him and he was the first one you opened up to even though you two made it look like it was me." Sakura stated, Chii just smiled shyly and the girls giggled. "Well, how do you feel when your around him?"

"Well I feel safe. I feel strangely drawn to him and I…" Chii could no longer control her words. "I want to be with him all the time no matter what I want him to hold me, cherish me and... kiss me… again…" Sakura smiled though she didn't hear the last word Chii said.

"Then you're in love."

Fai arrived at Syaoran's average house where he lived alone. His father and his mother lived in another country because his mum was sick and had to stay in a hospital. They couldn't afford to look after Syaoran so they sent him to Sakura's country because they're friends with her parents who agreed to help support Syaoran for their good friends. Syaoran answered the door. "Oh, hey Fai it's been a while since you've come over." He let Fai in.

"I think I only ever came over once or twice last year." They walked over to the couch and sat down to talk.

"Yeah, after New Year's you didn't really come over." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Hey, I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh, so there is a reason for your visit. I'll go make the coffee then." The two of them sat on the couch with cups of coffee. "So what did you want to ask me?" Syaoran asked sipping his hot drink.

"I want to know how you realized you loved Sakura." Fai stared into the dark liquid in his cup. Syaoran practically had the coffee in his mouth poor back into his cup.

"Where did that come from?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Well, I just… I'm wondering if I'm actually in love with a certain person, but I have no experience so I can't tell." Syaoran thought for a moment.

"How I realized I was in love with Sakura was when I realized that I was always drawn to her, I want to be with her, protect her, and do anything for her. I wanted to make her mine and not let anyone else have her." Syaoran said honestly. "How do you feel about this girl you think you might be in love with?" Fai thought for a moment.

"Well, I think about her a lot, I find myself drawn to her, I don't want to leave her alone, I want to hold her and never let go, I would do anything for her, I feel I need to protect her, and that I would doanything to be with her." Fai said pretty much exactly what he was thinking. Syaoran smiled.

"Then you're in love."

The next day Fai met Chii at the fountain to walk with her home. He waited until Sakura had left before approaching Chii. When they got home Chii went to her room and unpacked her stuff then walked into the lounge room to find Fai watching T.V. She walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him. They watched the T.V in silence yet both had thoughts of their conversations' with their friends. The two of them had finished their dessert of Fai's homemade chocolate pudding. Fai put the last clean dish he washed away and turned the kitchen light off making it significantly darker but still light, he turned to Chii. "Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow morning." He said as he turned to walk away. Chii found herself reaching out and grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Wait. I have something I want to say." Chii looked at Fai nervously. He turned back to her looking her in the eyes; he had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Chii and hugging her.

"What is it?" he asked smiling. Chii moved close to Fai she looked up at him.

"I think… I think I'm in-." Chii was cut off by the pressing of Fai's lips to hers, he couldn't help it. Chii felt her knees go weak as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Fai put his arms around Chii's waist and slowly pushed her backwards until she hit the bench, he placed his hands on the bench top trapping Chii. Their lips separated; Chii looked into Fai's eyes about to say something but Fai bet her to it.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Tears filled Chii's eyes, she didn't know why; she wasn't sad, she was happy.

"I love you too." Chii pressed her lips to Fai's again, she moved her body up against Fai and he held her tightly not wanting the moment to end. Tongues intertwining Chii felt Fai's hand slide under her shirt feeling her smooth warm skin. Eventually their lips parted both breathing heavily, one of Chii's arms slid down and started to undo the buttons on Fai's shirt, her own top exposing her stomach. Fai leant in for another kiss but Chii leant just out of reach teasing him, then let him connect their lips the second time he tried, one hand in his hair the other on his chest. With one hand on Chii's waist his other hand slid up her back past her bra but not undoing it, Fai's and Chii's lips separated once again both of them pulling away and smiling at each other. This was as far as they'd go that night. "So, does this mean we're together? As in dating?" Chii asked pulling her shirt down.

"If that's what you want. Then that's what it shall be." Fai smiled walking down the hallway with Chii not bothering to fix his shirt as he was going to take it off soon anyway.

"Very well then. I will see you tomorrow then, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Then they both retired to their rooms, hearts pounding.

**And they've finally gotten together, happy? YAY! Hmmm what's next? I can't remember, I guess I'm too tired :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**Update, update gotta remember to update, update…. **

Chapter 11:

Light shone through the window of Chii's room stirring her from her sleep. _I must have left the curtains open. _She thought to herself turning over, and then she remembered the night before. Chii buried her head in her blanket. _Oh my gosh! Did that actually happen? _Chii didn't know. Suddenly her mobile phone rang, it was Sakura. "Hey Chii, sorry did I wake you?" Chii rubbed her eyes.

"No. But I did just wake up."

"Oh, well you left your tooth brush here. I'm pretty sure you're gonna need it today, so I'll drop it off to you, where do you live?" Sakura was cheerful. Chii told Sakura her address, completely forgetting that herself and Fai needed to keep it a secret. "Ok cool. I will be there later!" Sakura hung up. Chii placed her phone on her bed side cabinet and sat up flinging her legs over the edge of the bed. When she stood, one of the legs of her blue polka-dot pyjama pants fell back down into place from being rolled up from Chii sleeping. Chii stood up and stretched her arms above her head as she walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Chii then decided she was going to make Fai and herself bacon and eggs for breakfast. She turned on the stove and started to cook when she suddenly she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and rest their head on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're up." Chii said flipping an egg.

"And you're cooking breakfast." Fai replied.

"And I turned the kettle on." Fai lifted his head from her shoulder and leant his cheek on her head, hugging her tighter. Chii felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Suddenly they heard the front door slam open.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL ME!?" They heard Sakura shout at the top of her lungs through the house then rushing into the kitchen to find Chii standing at the stove with a frying pan in one hand and an egg flipper in the other with Fai hugging her from behind, bed hair still present, an eye brow raised with a look of 'why are you here?' printed on his face, both of them still in their pyjamas.

"Oh, hey Sakura didn't expect you to be here so early." Chii said with an innocent look on her face. Sakura couldn't say a word. The kettle finished boiling. "Want some tea?"

"So let me get this straight." Sakura rested her cup on the table. "So basically, you have no family and got kicked out of your apartment, so Fai offered for you to stay with him because you can't get a job and support yourself, right?" Chii nodded embarrassed and Fai sat back on his chair a slightly annoyed look on his face. Both of them had gotten dressed; Chii was wearing a light blue long sleeved dress and white stockings underneath, Fai was wearing a pair of black pants and a t-shirt the same colour as Chii's dress. They didn't tell her about Chii's past. Sakura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you tell me, Chii. You could have asked to stay with me."

"I didn't know you then." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh, was it really that long ago? And you guys have kept it a secret for that long? It's been like nearly three months." Sakura asked.

"Yes, we have." Chii turned her head to Fai. "I'm sorry Fai I really didn't mean to." She felt bad.

"It's ok. You forgot and you only told Sakura she can keep a secret." Fai petted Chii's head and smiled at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the two.

"So are you guys a couple now?" She asked suspiciously. Chii and Fai suddenly jumped and both turned a deep shade of red. "Aha! I _am_ right!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Wow, congrats you guys. Just wait till I tell Syaoran this." She sat back down, giggled then pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Yeah we are, what's the big deal?" Fai asked.

"Oh, you know." Sakura pulled a devious smile and sent the message. "What normally happens when two lovers live in the same house together, alone, Hmm?" Chii just looked at Sakura clueless but Fai suddenly fell back on his chair. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your tooth brush Chii." Sakura handed Chii her tooth brush and excused herself before Fai could get up.

Syaoran was sitting on his bed reading a magazine when his phone went off. He pulled the phone from his pocket to find he had a text from Sakura it said: OMG! Chii and Fai are dating now! I totally knew it was gonna happen! I'll come over tonight and tell you the whole thing. By the way they're also living together. Love Sakura. Syaoran bent over his magazine and started to shake, then threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "Hahahahah! I just knew he was talking about Chii!" he looked back to his magazine. "I get the feeling things will become interesting now." He said to himself.

The rest of the day was pretty uninvent full for Chii and Fai, they were still a tad embarrassed around each other but got over it quickly and started acting the same as normal, only more as a couple.

Chii and Fai walked to school the next day holding hands. As they walked into the school Chii got a few glares from some girls and they also got some other weird looks but the two got smiles from Sakura and Syaoran when they walked into the class room. "Hey love birds." Syaoran said.

"Good morning you two." Sakura greeted and hugged Chii.

"Good morning." Chii said.

"Morning." Fai said mainly to Syaoran.

"So, you guys are living together right?" Syaoran randomly asked.

"Yes but It's meant to be secret." Fai quickly said looking to see if anyone heard.

"Oh, sorry. So do you guys have a cabbage patch yet?" Syaoran asked with a smirk. The other three of them looked at him.

"Dude seriously?" Fai raised an eyebrow. Syaoran turned to Sakura and went to say something but was cut off.

"No." She said with a straight face. He looked down disappointedly and turned back to Chii and Fai.

"So do ya?" he asked ignoring Sakura's glares.

"No." Fai said.

"Then how do you plan to have kids?!" Syaoran asked loudly making most of the class look at the four of them. Fai's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Sakura hit the back of Syaoran's head.

"You're not meant to ask these things yet they're not married, they've only just started dating!" She lectured. The class went silent. Just then the class delinquent Kurogane walked into the awkward silence. _My timing is horrible isn't it? _He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Chii spoke up.

"How do you not understand?! That's where babies come from! Cabbage patches!" Syaoran asked, his arms almost flailing in the air. Chii looked at him, a surprised look on her face.

"Uh, Syaoran. That's not where they come from…" she said. Sakura put her hand on Chii's shoulder as Syaoran started to explain his theory to Fai who just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"It's ok Chii, he knows, he's just being stupid." She sighed.

"OK! Butts in seats!" Yuuko walked into the classroom and dumped her stuff on the front desk.

**Yes. Syaoran officially likes cabbage patches now. **

**Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy. I twisted my ankle on Thursday and had to spend the weekend on crutches, lucky me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

It was lunch and the four of them were sitting on some grass under a tree eating lunch. Chii lent back and put her hand on something. She sat up straight and picked up the item and looked at it then Chii placed the square lens glasses on Fai's face and giggled to herself. Sakura looked over and started to crack up laughing, Syaoran turned his head. "You look g-gorgeous." He blurted out.

"You were going to say gay weren't you?" Fai said peering over the top of the glasses.

"Yeah, I was."

Chii and Sakura were walking down the hallway near their classroom about a week after the cabbage patch conversation. "Hey Chii, are you virgin?" Sakura asked. Chii felt a chill rundown her spine and she stopped walking grabbing her shoulders. Sakura looked at her for a moment. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chii shook her head and smiled. Sakura turned her head and saw Fai and Syaoran standing about five meters in front of them talking. _I'll find out through Fai if they've done it or not! _And without a second thought she called out to him.

"Hey, Fai! Are you virgin!?" She called down the hallway as the door to their classroom opened. Syaoran and Fai turned to her, Fai's face turned red. Syaoran spoke up.

"Hey Sakura! Don't go around asking those questions just because _you're not!_" just as he said that Kurogane stepped out of the class room. _Yep, I have bad timing. _Then he stepped back into the classroom and closed the door. Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. Chii looked at her.

"When was this?" she asked with an innocent smile, then noticed the hickey on Sakura's neck. "Last night?" Chii hit the nail on the head, Sakura was standing there mouth wide open in protest pointing at Syaoran who had a satisfied smile on his face. Fai suddenly felt himself feel very awkward. _So I'm the only one out of the four of us that's still virgin… _

"You look like they kind of guy that would be experienced." Syaoran said to Fai as if he was reading his mind.

"Can you read my mind?" Fai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe." Syaoran had a troll face, and then the bell rang.

Chii was standing at the large gates out front of the castle wondering whether to ring the doorbell or not. She pressed the gold button on the pillar connected to the gates. "Your name and reason for being here." A voice said. Chii held down another button and spoke into the microphone.

"My names Chii, I'm here to see princess Sakura." She said.

"Your relationship with her?" Chii pressed the button again.

"Were best friends."

"Oh you're _that_ Chii!" the voice said. A moment later the gates opened. "Welcome back, Chi." the voice said. Chii walked down the long hallway to Sakura's room and opened the door to find the room quiet and the bed occupied. Chii placed her bag on the ground next to her quietly, slipped her shoes off, ran up to the bed and jumped on it waking the occupant. Chii pulled back the covers to find she was sitting on Syaoran who was in Sakura's bed, naked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh you know, hunting elephants." He sarcastically replied.

"In Sakura's bed?" Chii played along.

"Yep."

"Well her bed is probably big enough to put an elephant in." Chii placed her hand on her Chin. That was when Sakura walked out of her bathroom wearing a bath robe.

"Oh hi Chii, why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh you know, hunting elephants." Chii replied in the same tone Syaoran had earlier.

"And that's why you're sitting on Syaoran?" Sakura walked to her wardrobe.

"Your right, I still seem to be sitting on him." Chii casually got off the bed, brushed her dress down and walked over to Sakura. "What do you plan to wear today?"

"This one." Sakura pulled a long black dress with straps from her wardrobe.

"It's beautiful!" Chii exclaimed.

Over the next few months these things were quite common. Sakura wanting to know about Chii's and Fai's relationship Chii wanting to talk to Sakura and finding Syaoran there, but eventually Chii caught Sakura alone in her room, no Syaoran in sight so she told Sakura about her past. "That's awful." Sakura hugged Chii. "If Fai does anything and I mean _ANYTHING_, to upset you I will personally beat him up!"

"Thank you." Chii said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Now," Sakura stood up. "Let's invite the boys over and have a small party, hmm?" she said smiling.

"Sure." Chii smiled back. Sakura pulled out her phone and quickly asked Syaoran to drag Fai over so they could have a party. His reply: Sounds fun!

The four of them had an awesome time and the next day was the two year anniversary of Chii's mother and sister; so the four of them went to visit the graves.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hahaha! I haven't updated for a long time have I? Well you can thank MadamKabooshkwa for this update **

Chapter 13:

Sakura and Syaoran had gone home and it was just Chii and Fai at the graves. Chii was telling her sister and mother about the fun she had been having and hoping that they were happy for her. Fai stood back and watched as Chii cheerfully told them her stories. Chii stood up and turned to Fai. "We can go home now." She said smiling.

The walk home was quiet, and when the two got home it was even quieter. Chii ate dinner and went straight to her room; she curled up on her bed and felt warm tears stream down her face and land on her pillow. Suddenly Fai burst through the door, light shone through, lightly illuminating the room. "Chii, are you ok?" Chii's eyes opened, she turned her head and found Fai sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine." Chii whipped her eyes before sitting up.

"No you're not, I can see that." Fai had a concerned look on his face. Chii felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling. Fai put his hand on Chii's cheek and looked into her eyes. "It's ok to cry in front of me. I understand." Chii looked into Fai's deep blue eyes as the both of them found themselves leaning into each other and connecting their lips and closing their eyes. It was only a quick kiss, Fai pulled back but Chii grabbed his shirt.

"kiss me again…" she whispered and Fai obeyed, the kiss lasted longer than the last but they still parted not long after. "again…" Chii wrapped her arms around Fai's neck, joining their lips once again. Fai slowly lowered Chii onto her bed and deepened the kiss. Chii's grip loosened as she slid her hands to the top of Fai's black button up shirt and started to undo the buttons. Fai lent on one of his elbows as his other hand slid down Chii's side giving her chills and stopped at the bottom of her jet black dress. Chii lifted her knee indicating that Fai could move his hand up her dress, Chii had undone all the buttons on Fai's shirt and he discarded it onto the floor. Chii's dress was next, then Fai's pants and the rest of their undergarments. Chii embraced Fai tightly, she was nervous. Fai moved is hand town Chii's body until he found the spot that made Chii shudder, he put pressure on it and heard a small moan come from Chii's lips as he placed his own on her neck, giving her a hickey. Fai massaged the spot for a while then moved his fingers lower and slid one inside her, Chii gripped his arms but she found it didn't hurt like she thought it would. Fai took his hand away from her and she found herself clinging to him wanting more, then Fai carefully lowered himself into her waited for her to relax before starting to thrust. Chii found out that sex was actually quite good when she was treated nicely, every movement Chii felt the pleasure get stronger as she held Fai tightly and with a single last movement Chii felt the sensation shoot through her as she arched her back, tipped her head back and called out Fai's name at pretty much the same time as he did hers. Afterward the two lied embracing each other and fell asleep.

Fai awoke to the chime of Chii's phone ringing. Chii was fast asleep so he decided he would answer it and take a message so Chii could call them back. "hello?" he said quietly not to wake Chii.

"im coming for you soon my doll Chii." A man's voice said.

"what?" fai said confused.

"who is this?" the voice questioned.

"oh, im sorry im Fai, Chii is sleeping right now I can get her to call you back." Fai explained. "Could I get your name?"

"where is she sleeping?"

"in her bed." Fai was slightly confused.

"and where are you?" Fai was silent for a moment.

"in her room… why?" he asked.

"no reason…" there was a horrible silence. "what are you to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"well then, I guess I should tell you this then." He paused. "I am Kyle Rondart, Chii's step father." He said smugly. Fai froze. "and tell my doll Chii that I'm coming for her." With that Kyle hung up. Fai leant forward his hair over his eyes and his expression unreadable, he placed Chii's phone on his lap. Chii woke and looked at Fai.

"Fai, what's wrong?" she asked wiping sleep from her eyes. Chii's eyes widened and she stared blankly at Fai when he didn't look at her when he said the words:

"You need to get out of here as soon as possible."

**Reviews make me update more. Just saying. **


End file.
